Digby (ACNL2)
Digby (ケント Kent) is a character in Animal Crossing: New Leaf 2. ''He is one of the bachelors to court, though only after the game has been updated to Dear Place. He is actually a humanized version of Animal Crossing character with same name. Appearance In this series, Digby has brown hair with tuft and long brown extensions on his bangs. He wears a white shirt under his red suit coat, accompanied with a yellow tie and blue pants, alongside brown leather shoes that covers his black socks. On rainy or snowy days, he will wear a yellow raincoat and red boots. His summer attire consists of short-sleeved white collar shirt with yellow tie, blue shorts, black socks, and black shoes. On wedding day Digby wears black tuxedo with red tie and brown leather shoes that covers his black socks. Personality In this series, Digby is opposite to his sister Isabelle - energetic, cheerful, and active. But he is patient and very straight-forward, although he sometimes feels concerned about his job being the gate guard of the Happy Home Showcase area. He also lives with his sister Isabelle, as she does also. Digby shares his birthday with Isabelle since they are twins. Schedule Before marriage '''Everyday (all weather conditions)' * 06:00 to 10:00 - Town Hall * 10:00 to 18:00 - Happy Home Showcase * 18:00 to midnight - Town Hall After marriage with Player Everyday (Fine weather) * 06:00 to 07:00 - Player House * 07:00 to 08:00 - Village Area * 08:00 to 17:00 - Happy Home Showcase * 17:00 to 20:00 - Village Area * 20:00 to midnight - Player House Everyday (Bad weather) * 06:00 to 13:00 - Player House * 14:00 to 17:00 - Happy Home Showcase * 18:00 to midnight - Player House After marriage with Pelly Everyday (all weather conditions) * 06:00 to 10:00 - P&P Desserts * 10:00 to 18:00 - Happy Home Showcase * 18:00 to midnight - P&P Desserts Leaf Events Leaf Events cannot be triggered on Festival Days or any birthdays. The Brown until Green Leaf Events are remake of Ash from Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. Brown Leaf Event * Walk from Village Area to Main Street * 11:00 to 12:00 - Wednesday * Sunny or Snowy weather * Pekoe at 1 leaf or more Digby is asking how your work is going, and wonders if you are getting overwhelmed. It is not hard for you at all! If it gets too tough do not forget you can ask, even if he can only help a little bit. Pekoe spots the two of you standing by the HHS and comes over. She tells Digby that he promised to play with her today. Did he forget? Digby apologises to her but right now he's talking with you. He asks if it would be all right to play with her later. Pekoe becomes angry. She wants to play NOW! * Play with me only! (-3000 LP) Pekoe does not like that idea at all. He's suppose to play with her today! The two of you tug him back and forth until Digby has had enough of it. He has already made an obligation to her and so he is going to go with her. The two of them leave together. * You can play with her. (+3000 LP) Pekoe is glad that you're okay with him leaving to go play with Pekoe. He'll have to take a raincheck but hopes to talk more with you next time. Red Leaf Event * Museum, bug corner * 11:00 to 12:00 - Wednesday * Sunny or Snowy weather * Digby at Red Leaf (10,000 LP) or higher * Donate Tiger butterfly to Museum * You have seen the Brown Leaf Event The two are in the museum. Digby tells you that recently Blathers has a new fish arrive on the Museum, although it seems to escape as soon as you take your eyes off of it. It is just small though, so Digby guesses that it misses its parents. The Tiger butterfly does not seem to get along with the other bugs yet. Just then the two of you notice a butterfly wandering by. It has escaped again! * Force the butterfly back. (-3000 LP) Digby try to catch the butterfly but it runs looking you, who notices the butterfly is now totally stressed. After some coaxing from you, the fish does head back to the aquarium. Digby asks what you said to her to make it change its mind. He's never seen a butterfly persuaded like that before, although watching you first trying to take the butterfly back to the habitat wasn't something he wanted to see. Digby thanks you for helping return the butterfly to the habitat. * Try to talk with it. (+3000 LP) You walk over and talk to the goldfish. Eventually the goldfish happily swims back to the aquarium. Digby is impressed and has never seen a fish persuaded like that before. You really are an interesting person! Digby thanks you for helping return the butterfly to garden cage. Orange Leaf Event * Walk from Village Area to Main Street * 11:00 to 12:00 - Tuesday or Saturday * Sunny or Snowy weather * Must donate Stinkbug * Digby at Orange Leaf Color (20,000 LP) or higher * You have seen the Red Leaf Event The two of you are talking outside the Museum. Digby asks if you remember that goldfish you helped him out with the other day. Since you talked to it, the Tiger butterfly hasn't tried to leave anymore. He asks you to go inside the Museum where the goldfish is. Inside the museum, the Tiger butterfly seems to be very attached to you. A Stinkbug looks up to you, Digby, and the TIger butterfly but it is scared of it! * Protect the butterfly (-3000 LP) You scare the Stinkbug away and it has been caught by Blathers. The Tiger butterfly loves the assistance you gave it, but Digby isn't as thrilled about it. He wants the Tiger butterfly to learn how to make friends; for a moment, he thought it might happen. He thinks you might of been a little overprotective. Sometimes, helping out all time isn't the right thing to do. Digby apologises for his little lecture, but thanks you for coming to visit the butterfly. * Watch (+3000 LP) The Stinkbug continues to be friendly, and eventually the goldfish realises that the Stinkbug is not going to hurt it. The two fishes fly out at the same garden together. Digby is glad to see that the Tiger butterfly has made a friend. He thought you might step in and try to help her, but there wasn't anything to worry about. Digby wants to thank you again for helping the Tiger butterfly, and now it has a friend! If it wasn't for you, the Tiger butterfly would still be unhappy. You are great motivation for him to become a better player. Oh, look at the time! It seems like time flies when Digby is still there. (You will return back to house after the event is finished) Green Leaf Event * Walk from Village Area to Campground * 15:30: to 16:00 - Wednesday * Sunny weather (not Winter season) * Digby at Green Leaf Event (40,000 LP) or higher * Pekoe at 2 leaves (20,000 LP) or higher * You have seen the Orange Leaf Event Player and Digby are chatting by the Campground when Pekoe walks up. She seems to be upset over something. Pekoe is quiet for a moment but then demands to know if Digby likes you! She gets so upset that she calls him a "bad friend" and runs off. Digby apologizes for Pekoe's outburst and decides to chase after her. * I come with you and follow her. (+4000 LP) The two of you give chase, but you lose her. Digby suggests you start looking outside the Train Station while he checks things out around here. You find her outside the Train Station. Pekoe is a little disappointed to see that it was you that found her and not her best friend. She really does not like you! Pekoe pushes you just as Digby shows up to catch you as you fall down. He is glad that you are not hurt and demands to know why Pekoe is pushing people away from her. She has been lonely because Digby has been spending time with you and not her. She does realize that what she did to you was awful and is really sorry. Digby also apologises to her, and asks if she would like to hang out with the two of you some time. Pekoe is glad to have been invited and returns home happily. Digby thanks you for helping him out with Pekoe. (You will return back to house after the event is finished) * I'll wait here. (-5000 LP) Digby understands. He'll go search for her and be back later. Digby does find Pekoe and the two of them walk back together. He thanks you for waiting for him and declares he solved the problem with Pekoe; she was upset because he has been spending more time with you than with her. She has been missing Digby and so he plans to spend more time with her later. Silver Leaf (Date) Find and talk to Digby before night. Instead of regular dialogue, a scene will play if Digby wants to go on a date. Digby wants to talk later, and if you are free he'd like you to join him. If you accept, Digby will ask you to meet him at Happy Home Showcase at 16:00 (4PM). If you decline his request, you will lose leaf points with Digby. Meet Digby in the Campground at 16:00. When Digby arrives, he asks that you help him eating a marshmallow. When Digby asks if you'd help him with a design, say 'Leave it to me!' Answering positive question will make the date go further. Digby thanks you for the help, and the date will go well into the evening. When the date is over he will thank you and go home. Standing Digby up for the date or answering negative question will result in losing leaf points. Marriage The requirements to marry any marriage candidates are below: # Reach a Golden Leaf Color (60,000 LP) # See the person's leaf events # Have friendship with the person's family # Nookling store has upgraded to T&T Emporium # House upgraded to Third stage # The player has played for 10 days The wedding will take place at in front of Town Tree. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your suitor here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Tortimer will always presides over the seremoni. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Tortimer asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! After the ceremony you will be automatically transported to house. Your spouse will now live permanently. Children Marrying Digby will have three personality possibilities for children: Passionate, Studious, or Romantic. The Quiet is not available for any of your children if you are married to Digby. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialise in. Regardless the gender, Digby's children will always have hair that is a brown, and eyes that are brown. Your children will always look like your spouse, and will also inherit some of your spouse's personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. Rival Children After Digby and Pelly get married, Digby will move into the P&P Desserts and live with both Pelly and Pete. Both Digby and Pelly can easily found at the P&P Desserts, or in Village Area. Digby spends most of his times at Happy Home Showcase whilst Pelly spends the majority of her time at storehouse. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Digby and Pelly will send a letter to mailbox regarding the birth of their new baby girl named Charlotte. Visit the couple at the P&P Desserts in VIllage Area to meet their new baby. Charlotte will not appear in game if Digby and Pelly do not get married. Category:Animal Crossing Characters Category:Males Category:Humans